Suits and Armors
Warning: All editations are currently in the experimental stage and are subject to change Factions *Earth Sphere Federation: Lawful Good - Base: Celestial Being Ship - Ship: Sumeragi Class *The Ascent: Evil - Base: *Star Strike: Chaotic Good - Base: The Archive - Ship: The Traveller *A-LAWS: Chaotic Evil - Base: *The Colonies: Unaligned - Base: Ceres - Ship: Leviathan Class Carrier Chapters *Earth *Space *Deep Space Evolutions All charectors are human meaning all charectors have the potential to evolve into one of the human evolutions presented in the series. However certain evolutions have special requirements that must be met before they can be obtained. Once an evolution is gained it cannot be undone until the end of the game or at the start of a new game. Each evolution grants special bonuses. *'Newtype:' Have purchased at least 2 Non-GN mobile suits and have won at least 3 battles in each. +4 Accuracy, +4 Mobility, +2 Critical *'Cyber-Newtype:' Have purchased 1 Non-GN mobile suits, have won 2 battles in it, and discovered a Gene Splice Facility +2 Accuracy, +2 Mobility, +2 Absorption *'Coordinator:' Have purchased at least 2 Phase-Shift equipped mobile suits and discovered a Gene Splice Facility. +2 Remote, +2 Power *'Innovator:' Must have a 4th Generation GN Drive equipped mobile suit and have safely executed Trans Am three times. +4 Accuracy, +4 Mobility, +3 Special *'Super Soldier:' Must have 3rd Generation GN Drive equipped mobile suit, have safely executed Trans Am twice, and have discovered a Gene Splice Facility or Abandoned Desert Lab. +4 Power, +4 Mobility, +2 Burst *'Ascended:' Must have 3rd Generation GN Drive equipped mobile suit, safely executed Trans Am once, and are aligned with The Ascent or Colonies. +3 Power, +2 Evade, +2 Beam *'ELS-Innovator: '''Must be or have been an Innovator, have a 5th Generation GN Drive equipped mobile suit, participated in the Encounter Hero event, and have discovered the ELS Space Flower. +5 Accuracy, +5 Mobility, +4 Remote, +3 Power, +2 Beam. *'Super Innovator: Must be or have been a Super Soldier, have a 5th Generation GN Drive equipped mobile suit, have safetly executed Trans Am 4 times and participated in the Encounter Hero event. +5 Special, +5 Speed, +4 Critical, +4 Burst, +3 Beam Starter Units: Starter Units are machines given to new players when they begin their story. *SAA-001 Belron - Star Strike and Earth Sphere Federation *SAA-X01 Torence - Ascent and A-LAWS *SAA-CC01 Astro - Ceres Specializations/Classes Upon choosing your 2nd Generation mobile suit you choose a specialization or class. Your choices vary depending on which machine you choose. The choices are: *Melee (Close to Medium Range Combat, Damage/Tank) *Heavy (Heavy Firepower, Close-Long Range, Tank/Damage) *Long (Medium-Long Range Damage/Healer) *Tech (Close-Medium Range, Healer/Damage) Stats Stats are used to describe the effectiveness of certain aspects in mobile suits or mobile armors. Stats vary between units based on the types of weapons or armor the mobile suit or mobile armor is using. Gear can be bought, found, or earned in quests or events. *'''Mobility - Main Stat for Melee Mobile Suits, increases Speed by 3%, Critical by 2%, and Burst by 5% of total *'Power' - Main Stat for Heavy Mobile Suits, increases Absorption by 4%, Burst by 3%, and Beam by 5% *'Accuracy' - Main Stat for Long Mobile Suits, increases Critical by 3%, Remote by 4%, and Burst by 2% *'Technology' - Main Stat for Tech Mobile Suits, Increases Particles by 5%, Special by 4%, and Critical increased by 3% *'Absorption' - How well your machine can deflect or take damage. *'Critical' - Chance of critical attacks and how hard they hit or heal *'Burst' - Increases how fast you can fire heavy weapons by 2% *'Speed' - How fast your machine moves *'Durability' - Health Points (HP) *'Special' - Effectiveness of special abilities *'Remote' - Effectiveness of remote bits, funnels, or fangs. *'Evade' - Evasiveness of a mobile suit; it's ability to dodge an attack and deliver a counterattack. *'Beam - '''Effectiveness of beam weaponry, beam sabers, beam rifles, ect... *'Particles - Determines how much GN Particles you can store in your condensers and how fast your GN Drive can replace them. Starts at 50 Subclasses Each spec gives access to subclasses which grant each class further abilities to best utilize their specialization. Each class has access to three subclasses: Melee: (Primary Stat = Mobility) *'''Stealth: Masters of stealth technology and optical camoflauge. They focus on appearing from the shadows to deliver sudden swifts attacks and vanishing when the odds are stacked against them. Stealth utilize DoT's for impressive DPS(Damage Per Second). Stealth utilize enhanced beam, sonic, or vibro daggers in combat. *'Shredders:' Masters of close range weaponry, they focus on swiftly closing the gap between the target and tearing them apart with their impressive armaments. Shredders use burst damage to take large chunks out of the enemy. Later on Shredders gain access to fangs to give them a long ranged attack to shred their opponents. Shredders can use all types of melee weaponry but thrive on GN Swords. An example of shredders is Gundam Exia *'Balance: '''Balance mobile suits focus on a offense/defense balance. These types of machines are best at absorbing/deflecting damaging attacks and using quick counter attacks to deal damage. Balance utilize quick medium-close range attacks. Balance use swords and beam rifle or shield in battle. Balance have the strongest GN Shields of the melee class. Heavy: (Primary Stat = Power) *'Tank:' Focus on heavy defense. Tanks employ their heavy armor and powerful defenses to absorb/deflect most damaging attacks. Tanks employ short heavy weapon bursts to deal damage and to harass their opponent(s) Tanks also have the strongest GN Field of the heavy class. *'Power: These tend to sacrifice speed and mobility for heavy firepower. The power spec uses massive burst damage to obliterate most foes. While not as defense oriented as tank, power still utilizes heavy armors and GN Fields, but focus more on damage. Power machines are slightly faster than the Tank and can employ GN Fields to boost their attacks. *'''Artillery: Artillery units bring an impressive amount of armaments into play when entering battle. Artillery are the fastest of the Heavy Class and focus both on short weapons bursts, close quarters combat, and heavy firepower. Artillery focuses on both DoT's and Burst Damage. Artillery has the fastest GN Field deployment and shut down period of the heavy class. An example of an Artillery unit is Gundam Seravee Long: (Primary Stat = Accuracy) *'Sniper:' Snipers thrive in long ranged combat. Sniper use a combination of mobility and accuracy to deal large amounts of burst damage with their sniper rifles. Later on Snipers gain the ability to employ remote weapons to distract or pummel their opponent(s) from all directions or to increase their defensive ability for either themselves or allies. Snipers can use Sniper Rifles, Remote Bits, and Beam Pistols. An example of snipers is Gundam Cherudim *'Infiltration: '''Focuses mostly on medium ranged combat. Infiltrators use stealth technology to subtly take an advantageous position and pummel the enemy with beam fire. Infiltrators are just as capable of close ranged combat as long ranged, through usage of beam coated pistols. Infiltrators focus on DoT's with some burst damage. Infiltrators rely on sniper rifles and beam pistols in combat. *'Support:' Support spec machines use long range attacks to cripple their targets. Support units are able to perform quick fix ups of friendly machines during combat through use of welding or special jel canisters fired from their rifles into their allies to cover up wounded or exposed areas. Support uses DoT's and HoT's for damage and heals. Support weaponry includes Beam Rifle, Sniper Rifle, and Beam Saber. Tech: (Primary Stat = Technology) *'Melt Down:' Melters are medium-close range fighters that use a combination of beam rifle and heated weaponry. Melters use their beam rifle to slow or cripple opponents from a distance while they close the gap and dismantle the opponent until they are completely helpless. Melters focus on DoT and some burst damage in combat. Melt Down can duel wield beam rifles or beam sabers and can rapidly switch between the two during combat. *'Field Tech''' Field Techs focus on upgrading and administering quick repairs to their allies. Field Techs can improve certain attritutes of other classes, for example the remote or wielded weapons and their armor.. Field Techs use their beam rifles for quick burst damage. Field techs can use shields and a beam rifle. *'Busters:' Busters employ quick self upgrades to their weapons and systems through use of special binders to allow sudden and large amounts of burst damage to their opponents, or grant increased mobility to evade damaging blows. Buster type machines tend to focus more on medium range combat. Busters can use a beam rifle and beam saber combination in combat. Support Units Support Units are old or unused mobile suits or armors owned by the player that aren't designated as their primary unit. Upon reaching 3rd Generation the player may use these machines in combat to give them an edge. Support Units can aid by being either Tanks, Healers, or Damage. Support Units must be at least 1 generation below the Primary Unit. Events Over the course of the game players will take part in numerous events. These events give experience and occasionally special bonuses depending on how well the event was handled. This is a list of the current events: *'Hero Encounter:' A random hero with their image on the characters page will meet you and depending on your actions either challenge or aid you for a short amount of time. *'Ambush:' Surpise attack from an enemy *'Pay Day: '''Your Faction approves of the progress your making, +$1000 to your funds. *'Crossfire: You've stumbled into a battle between two forces, either attempt to stop the fight peacefully or defeat both sides. *'''Hatred: Your enemies despise you, expect increased risk of crossfire, ambush, and negative hero encounters. *'Exalted:' Your allies worship you, +5 to any roll of your choosing during an event *'Sabotage:' Your machine has been sabotaged! You must wait 1 turn before continuing. *'Tech Discovery:' You've discovered schematics for new technologies! +3 Temporary buff to Technology and possible new tech design if roll between 40-50. *'Colony Drop: '''An apocalyptic nightmare! Hurry to stop the drop or you must face a negative hero encounter and all stats reduced by 5 for the next 4 rounds. *'Rivalry: You've stumbled across another player. Your rivalry flares and you both challenge each other. Winner recieves +4 of their main stat for 3 rounds. *'''Salvage Machine: You've discovered an abandonded mobile suit or mobile armor. Roll between 30-45 to repair and gain access to it in 4 rounds. *'Special Discount:' You've found a coupon for a 25% discount on 1 item from the Gear Shop. *'Hear a song:' You hear a song being played, You can not move for the next round. Weapon Types 'Melee Weapons:' *Beam Sabers: 1H Swords, deals 10-20 Electric/Heat damage *GN Swords: 1-2H Swords, deals 20-30 Particle/Heat damage *Buster Swords: 2H Swords, deals 30-40 Damage, -4 attack speed *Beam Dagger: 1H Daggers, deals 10-15 Electric/Heat damage *Vibro Dagger: 1H Dagger, deals 5-10 Physical damage *Sonic Blade: 1H Sword, deals 15-20 Physical damage 'Ranged Weapons:' *Beam Rifle: Medium Range, deal 10-20 Electric/Heat damage *Beam Magnum: Medium-Long Rage, deals 40-50 Electric/Heat damage, -4 Accuracy *Buster Rifle: Long Range, deals 35-45, -2 Accuracy *Beam Pistol: Medium-Close Range, deals 20-25 Electric/Heat damage *Vulcans: Medium-Close Range, deals 10-15 Electric/Heat/Solid damage (All Mobile Suits have Vulcans) *Beam Cannon: Medium Range, deals 15-30 Electric/Heat damage, *Bazooka: Medium-Long Range, deals 30-60 Electric/Solid damage, -4 Fire and Hit Rate *Grenade: Medium Range, deals 10-15 Solid/Heat damage Particles (Mana) All mobile suits and mobile armors utilize GN Particles to power their weapons and systems (unless specified or requested otherwise). The range and availability of what abilities a mobile suit or mobile armor can use depends on how much GN Particles are stored in the condensers. Starting particle supply: 50 Trans Am System Starting at the 4th generation mobile suits players gain access to the powerful Trans Am System. Like in the series, Trans Am grants a signifigant boost to the capabilitys of the machine using it, but at the cost of decreased power once it expires. When active, Trans Am gives a x3 or 300% temporary boost to all stats for the next 3 turns. Once it ends it gives a -8 decrease to all stats for the next 4 turns. Trans Am is required for certain abilities. Trans Am uses the special stat and has special requirements before it can be utilized by the player: *GN Drive: The mobile suit must have a GN Drive *Particle Supply: If the mobile suit has more than 65% of their total GN Particles they can safely execute Trans Am. *Has more than 45% of their health intact Trans Am can be enhanced by 5th generation mobile suits to allow improved operation time, reduced particle usage, and requirements, and shorter uses that allow the player to limit or remove the stat decrease from use of Trans Am. Generations Each Mobile Suit falls under a specific generation. All mobile suits have their origins and their origins determine their capabilities. The next generation is granted to the player upon reaching a certain level. Once reaching a new generation the player recieves special bonuses and once they gain access to support units, use their old machines to give them an additional edge. If a player chooses to remain in their current mobile suit or armor class when they can choose their next generation, the player recieves a +3 buff to all stats important to that class. *1st Generation: All Starter Machines (No bonuses, available at level 1) *2nd Generation (Bonuses: Specialization of Class, access to Gear Shop, access to Custom Shop, available at level 10) *3rd Generation (Bonus: Access to special weaponry and Support Units, available at level 25) *4th Generation (Bonus: Access to special features, available at 35) *5th Generation (Bonus: Choose one self made mobile suit, acces to special abilities, materials, features, and weapons, available at 45 List of mobile suits by generation Earth Sphere Federation: 'Star Strike:' Second Generation: *Agas Revised (Tech) *Agas Striker (Long) *Agas Blitz (Melee) *Agas Power (Heavy) Third Generation: *Saga Shredder (Melee) *Saga Calamity (Heavy) *Saga Powershot (Long) *Saga Striker (Tech) The Ascent: A-LAWS: The Colonies: Suits and Armors Utilities *For Dice Rolling: Dice Roller (Unless better choice is found) Category:Games Category:Roleplaying